Family
by Catlin Way 1
Summary: CHAPTER TWO ADDED!! Jo has adopted Nat and Dan. This is how they are all adjusting to being an family. More of an Jo/Rob/Nat/Dan story; but the other's are in it of couse. Great romantic moments between Jo and Nick. More to come. Stay tuned.
1. Family

I'm thought up this fan fiction after reading Josephine Ray's story "It's not Just an Piece of Paper".

  
  


"Family"  
  
Dan opened his eyes one fall morning he looked over at Nat who was   
also just beginning to open his eyes. "Hey brother."   
  
"Hey brother back at you. It still feels a little weird saying that. Even for years we felt like brothers. But thanks to Mrs. Jo ... I mean Mother Jo adopting us it makes it legal." Nat said as   
he sat up in his bed.  
  
"Daniel Plumfield Bhare. I finally have an middle and last name. I know it is not the one my natural parents have given me but maybe one day before I die I will discover the truth." He fell silent for   
an minute. "But for now having Mother Jo as my mother is all I need."  
  
Nat nodded his head understanding. "Hey brother lets get up and dressed so we can see what our little brother is up to. Maybe Rob would like to go fishing with his two favorite older brothers huh?"  
  
Dan got out of bed and nodded his head. They both went to the closet and pulled out their clothes. The dressed an little hurriedly excited about their plans.  
  
"Hey that make Franz our cousin. Ha Ha Hee Hee" Dan suddenly bursted out in gleefully laughter.  
  
Nat smiled and laughed along side Dan as they left their bedroom.  
  
"Did you boys remember to make your bed." Jo asked as she passed them.  
  
"No mom. Sorry about that we will do that right away mom." both of them said. They turned back and make their beds.  
  
*how I love that sound. "Mom". By all three of my boys.* Jo thought pleasantly as she continued down the hall.

  
  


****

  
  


*I wish Mrs. Jo would adopt me also. I could so use a mother to. Even though I remember and love my mother very much but she died and left me alone. My father doesn't want me anymore. I know my mother wouldn't mind if Mrs. Jo would be my second mother. I sure bet Dad   
won't even notice. Yes that is what I will do. I will got Mrs. Jo and ask her to adopt me to.* Nan thought to herself as she was getting ready for the day.  
  
"Hurry up Nan we don't' want to be late for breakfast again. Remember the time when we were and Mrs. Jo sent Dan and Nat up here to pull us out of bed. They didn't even give us enough time to get dressed and Mrs. Jo made us wear our nightgowns all day." Bess said as she hurriedly fistened brushing her hair.  
  
  
Nan laughed at the memory. "Yea but the jokes on all three of them today because you and I are all ready dressed." She walked over to where Bess was sitting and picked up her own brush and brushed her hair quickly and than set the brush down. She crossed the bedroom in quick steps. "Ready Bess?"  
  
Bess put down her brush and stood up making sure that she pressed her dress down at both her sides. "Yes I am. Let's roll." She walked toward Nan.  
  
Nan opened the door and they both exited to join Emil and Jack on the way down the stairs.

  
  


{End first part}


	2. Dan and Bess

Dan and Nat finally exited their room and looked and saw Bess and Nan leaving their room.

  
  


"Hey ya two." Dan said with an smile. 

  
  


"Hey cousins." Bess said with an glad smile at the two lads.

  
  


"Cousins. Yea we are that aren't we." Dan smiled at that. He frowned slightly as he thought of their somewhat realiship.

  
  


"We weren't meant to be Dan Bhare" Bess said softly.

  
  


Nat and Nan looked at each other and than walked away knowing that the two needed some time alone.

  
  


"I'm sorry Bess. I really thought we were meant to be together." Dan said looking into Bess's eyes.

  
  


"Yea me too." Bess said softly looking straight back into his eyes. She smiled "But hey we will always be in each other's lives. Just not as husband and wife. But cousins; and best of friends."

  
  


"Always." Dan grinned and allowed his smile to reach his eyes. "I'm so happy that I have an family; one that won't be ripped apart from me."

  
  


"I'm glad also. I am also glad that I am part of that family." Bess put her hand on Dan's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

  
  


"Dan! Bess! Come down to supper!" Asia called up the stairs.

  
  


"Coming!" The two young people called out and than turned and walked downstairs together.

  
  


~ End of part two

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
